Suoh Genji
Suoh Genji, also known as in Japan is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He was a former member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, along with Fubuki Sumiye and a respected member as well. He fights with his Beyblade, Salamander S4 12 Operate. Appearance Suoh has pale skin and white hair that covers his right eye. His appearance and attire are similar to Shu Kurenai. He wears a black and red coat with yellow fur trim and a white suit beneath it. He also wears a lime green and purple tie. He almost always keeps his eyes closed. He also wears a black and yellow gauntlet on his right arm. When his bangs move to the left, it reveals the right side of his face: his right iris is yellow, and he has a dark magenta shade zigzag mark on his right cheek.At that time he looks similar to Wakiya Murasaki. As shown in the English dub, when his bad side takes over, his voice becomes deeper and throatier. Personality Suoh initially appears to be calm and collected and is very good at observation. He is also generally soft-spoken and polite when speaking to others. However, behind his calm demeanor lies his true nature, which he is quite rude and arrogant in battle. After acquiring Salamander S4, Suoh's personality changes drastically, going from a calm and collected demeanor to a ruthless and angry one. Biography Background Suoh was mostly a background character in the start, but later it was revealed that he actually battled Lui when he was a child. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo He wanted to defeat Lui and he got a chance when the Luinor Cup was announced. Suoh did the launch test and got into the tournament. After losing to Fubuki when he first received Forneus F4, Suoh decided to create his own Bey, Salamander S4 and was later controlled by it. He then took his new Bey out for a test run and easily beat both Ranjiro and Aiger. Later he goes up against his friend and member of the Beigoma Academy Beyclub, Fubuki Sumiye. In this battle, Suoh wins the battle and goes up to face Aiger Akabane. In this battle, Aiger defeats Suoh, he is still under the control of Salamander S4 but only during beybatles. But then, in episode 42, when he lost to Toko in a Battle Royale, he became freed from Salamander's S4 possession. Beyblades * Roktavor R2 Knuckle Unite: Suoh's Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo when he was younger. * Khalzar K3 2Glaive Orbit: Suoh's Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo before he got Salamander S4 12 Operate. * Salamander S4 12 Operate: Suoh's current Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Swirling Inferno: Using its ten blades and centrifugal force created by the Operate Performance Tip in Defense Mode, Salamander creates a fiery twister updraft that increases its Attack and Defense. * Rain of Swordfire: Salamander flips up into the air after being attacked then falls down to counter the opponent, using gravity to release all of its power in one big attack. * Crimson Lotus Blaze: While in Defense Mode, Salamander increases its spin speed to create an even more powerful flaming tornado updraft that massively boosts its Attack and Defense. Battles Relationships Fubuki Sumiye Suoh is always seen with Fubuki and is always with him during training which suggests that they are good friends. This is further evidenced when it is revealed that they have known each other since they were kids. Suoh also complements Fubuki during his practice. They are also both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well. However, after acquiring Salamander S4 and his evil side, Suoh starts to develop a negative attitude towards Fubuki. After their battle in which Fubuki loses, Suoh states that he did not gain anything from their battle. Even after Fubuki persistently tries to get Suoh back, Suoh rudely declines. However, Fubuki still considered Suoh a friend and stated that he would always support him. Eventually, after being released from Salamander's control, Suoh and Fubuki made amends. Lui Shirosagi Suoh is revealed to know Lui from when he was young. After being defeated by Lui, he came to admire him and strive to defeat him. In the present day, the two appear to be on good terms with each other, and Lui even allows Suoh to watch and help him train for his upcoming Battle Royale with Aiger, Fubuki, and Ranjiro. Quotes * "They used the one word they shouldn't have. You see, Fubuki doesn't believe in geniuses. Which is probably why your brother irks him so. -explaining to Nika about Fubuki's dislike of geniuses. * "Brace yourself, Aiger Akabane. Salamander can be a frightening opponent. I'll show you!" - revealing his bad side for the first time. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Suoh, Suoh Genji/Gallery. Trivia * Suoh's first name is Japanese for dragon, a reference to Salamander S4's beast. * Like many characters in the Burst series, Suoh's surname contains a color kanji. His surname has "朱" kanji, which means "vermillion". When his surname is translated fully, it means "honourable vermilion mark" in Japanese. * Suoh becoming possessed by Salamander S4 is very much like how when Shu became possessed by his Bey, Spryzen Requiem in Beyblade Burst Evolution. ** Additionally, when his bangs are flipped to the left, Suoh's hairstyle resembles that of Wakiya's. * Suoh gets a red mark on the side of his face and reveals his evil eye when he changes his Bey’s mode, which may imply that he has a split personality and each is signified by each mode. * Suoh is the first ''Burst character to own three different Beys: Roktavor R2 Knuckle Unite, Khalzar K3 2Glaive Orbit, and Heat Salander (which is a left-spinning bey, unlike the other beys he had). * Suoh has a blue Level Chip on Salamander. * Suoh used a family heirloom known as the Dragon Fang to create Salamander S4, with help from his family blacksmith, Saruzo. * His Bey is named Salamander S4, which is ironic because his Bey's avatar more closely resembles a dragon. * He is also very good at ikebana (flower arranging). * He is the first Burst character whose special moves are written in Japanese instead of English. * He is the third Blader who uses a Salamander-based beyblade, the other two are Shinobu Hiryuin and Johnny McGregor. * Suoh is the first character introduced in Turbo who is left-handed. * Out of all the Turbo characters featured in the Japan popularity poll, Suoh was ranked the highest at 6th place, while the top 5 places were all Burst/''Evolution'' characters. * His birthday is September 9. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters